


会陨于火

by LinC229



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 年轻AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229





	会陨于火

“你们阿尔泰人也信命运吗？”

扎肯问他的副手。

“科学所能解释的地方的确存在命运。”阿尔法王说，“而那倚仗于个人的选择。”

两名宇宙的维护者站在一个偏远的星系的占卜摊前面，伽尔拉人抱着双臂，摆出并不信任的姿态，而炼金术士与生俱来的好奇心让阿尔法王摘掉手套，触摸着那个微微发出辐射的透明的球状物。

“你们肩负着使命，因而来到这里。你们不会在同一个地点太久，但必须等到获得启示。你们将会分道扬镳。”占卜师用她第二根触手搭在阿尔法王的肩上，“但在久远的未来……久远到时间都无法准确计量的未来，你们仍然会重聚。”

扎肯说：“狮子该等急了。”

阿尔法王连忙说：“这就来。”他的领子被队长的手提了起来。

“获得启示？”

扎肯仍然不肯相信。

 

 

“伽尔拉的经典占卜，我之前有了解过这个。似乎是和孩子成年后的人生指导有关？他们没有给你测试一下？”

扎肯说：“……呃。”

“说吧。说吧。如果你不信的话，更多的案例不是更能证明它的错误吗？”

阿尔法王的眼睛里闪着那种好奇心的亮色。扎肯说：“它说我以后会找到一个很重要的……炼金术士。”

阿尔泰人沉思了一会儿。

“当你说重要的人……它和宇宙通用语不同，对吗？伽尔拉语中重要的人是指你的伴侣。而炼金术士，根本是个外来词汇。”

不仅是外来词汇，那就是阿尔泰语。扎肯想，他还记得宫廷祭司望着他时脸上微微变形的肌肉群，说不上很恐惧——他的未来黑暗和光明并行，这是每一位伽尔拉君主都将面临的旅程，令那伙神棍惊异的恐怕只有那个代称。他的伴侣，未来的伴侣，有且仅有的那一位，和那个佶屈聱牙的发音。宫廷祭司的占卜是星系里最准的，那时候年仅十岁的他全然不信，拿着字典翻了很多遍才记住它如何发音。

“再说一遍。”阿尔法王笑了，那笑容里夹杂着一丝微妙，几乎和祭司的表情相同，伽尔拉人捋直了舌头流利地重复了那发音，同时一头雾水。

“不，我没有别的意思，扎肯。你得先发誓不要激动。”

“哦。”

阿尔法王挠了挠头，火光在他膝盖边上闪动。“这个词……是阿尔泰古语，阿尔泰古语都很复杂……通常意义上，它指的是一位‘男炼金术士’。”


End file.
